The present invention relates to enclosures and, more particularly, to tent enclosures.
Fabric-covered structures are a relatively common form of semi-permanent shelter. Such structures typically can withstand moderate to severe weather conditions over extended periods of time. However, fabric-covered structures are generally relatively expensive. Specialized equipment and skilled workers are typically required to erect and disassemble the structures. Their components generally are relatively large and difficult to transport. Such structures thus are not suitable for short term rental for parties or other gatherings.
Fabric-covered frame tents are a popular form of temporary shelter. Such frame tents are typically relatively cheap and easy to construct in favorable weather conditions. They can generally be erected and disassembled by unskilled workers and without specialized equipment. Frame tents typically comprise a number of relatively small frame components that can easily be transported from one site to another. Such frame tents thus are well-suited for short term rental for parties and other gatherings.
Frame tents typically are constructed by first assembling the roof of the tent on the ground. The roof is then lifted so that legs can be installed to support the roof. After it is constructed, the frame tent is typically staked to the ground.
Frame tents typically are not anchored to the ground during construction thereof. As a result, even moderate winds can make construction of the tent more difficult. There is a considerable risk of damage to the tent during construction, and even injury to persons nearby, especially during installation of the legs.
In addition, the fabric of frame tents is typically only loosely secured to the frame of the tent. The loosely secured fabric can flap in the wind, thereby stressing the frame of the tent. The flapping of the fabric also generates unwanted noise.
The preferred method in accordance with the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a method of erecting an enclosure. Preferably, the enclosure is a tent. The frame of the tent is anchored to the ground during construction thereof. The tent preferably has fabric panels that extend between frame members of the tent. The fabric panels are tensioned between the frame members to improve the appearance of the tent and to reduce noise and frame stresses caused by flapping of the panels in the wind.
The tent is easily erected by unskilled workers with minimal specialized equipment. The tent comprises a number of relatively small frame components that can easily be transported from site to site. The tent is thus well-suited for short-term rental for parties and other gatherings.
In accordance with one aspect of a preferred method of the present invention, a method of erecting a tent comprising two or more beam assemblies is provided. Each of the beam assemblies comprises a roof portion and a pair of legs for supporting the roof portion. A number of base members are secured to the ground at predetermined locations. The roof portions are pivotally connected to the base members and rotated upwardly from the ground while maintaining the connection to the base members. A first side of each of the roof portions is disconnected from an associated one of the base members and raised above the base member. A first leg is connected to the first side. The first leg is then connected to the base member. A second side of each of the roof portions is disconnected from an associated one of the base members and raised above the base member. The second leg is connected to the second side. The second leg is then connected to the base member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a panel of web material between two beam assemblies of a tent is provided. An adjustable-length purlin is attached between the beam assemblies. A keder of the panel is fed through a keder track formed in each of the beam assemblies. A length of the purlin is then increased to increase a distance between the beam assemblies and thereby tension the panel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing panels of web material between beam assemblies of a tent is provided. The beam assemblies are anchored to the ground at a number of base members. A first panel is installed between a first beam assembly and a second beam assembly by feeding a keder portion of the first panel into a keder track formed along each of the first and second beam assemblies. A second panel is installed between the second beam assembly and a third beam assembly by feeding a keder portion of the second panel into a keder track formed along each of the second and third beam assemblies. A tensioner is attached to the first and second panels. The first and second panels are pulled inwardly towards the second beam assembly and downwardly towards an associated one of the base members by the tensioner.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment disclosed herein.